Backpack
The Backpack is a feature you can access any time by clicking on your Viking (see How to Play ), and where different kind of items you own are stored. It has five sections that corresponds to different categories of objects: Quest Items A comprehensive list of the items given by quests. Each image link back to the quest that gives said item. The list include both items that are kept, and items that are given back during quests. These latter are marked with a *, and probably you won't find them in your backpack (but due to random glitches they can be kept there at the end of the quest). The same item may appear in more than one quest, or the same icon may be used for more than one item, with different names. For these cases, the gallery below will repeat the icon to link to each quest that uses it. 'Main quests' Item tolbachite.png|Tolbachite|link=The New Student Item rock salt.png|Rock Salt|link=The_New_Student Item sylvite.png|Sylvite|link=The_New_Student Item axe.png|Axe|link=Wilderness Training Item Building Stones.png|Building Stones*|link=Wilderness Training Item Rune Stone.png|Rune Stone|link=Wilderness Training Item Chocolates.png|Chocolates*|link=Chocolate in a Bottle Item rock salt.png|Gypsum|link=Home Heating Item Marble.png|Marble|link=Home Heating Item Limestone.png|Limestone|link=Home Heating Item Lava rock.png|Lava Rock|link=Home Heating Item Oil.png|Oil|link=Dwindling Flames - Help! Item Paper.png|Paper|link=Dwindling Flames - Help! Item Coal.png|Coal|link=Dwindling Flames - Help! Item 1.png|Iron|link=Shiny New Trophies Item Gold Nugget.png|Gold Nugget|link=Shiny New Trophies Item Silver.png|Silver|link=Shiny New Trophies Item Tin.png|Tin|link=Shiny New Trophies Item Sugar.png|Sugar|link=A_Juicy_Dilemma Item Salt.png|Salt|link=A_Juicy_Dilemma Item Ruffnut's Bucket.png|Ruffnut's Bucket*|link=Tuffnut’s_Big_Plan Item Rusty Coin.png|Rusty Coin|link=Tuffnut’s_Big_Plan Item hydrochloric acid.png|Vinegar|link=Cleaning_solution Item Salt.png|Salt|link=Cleaning_solution Item Baking Soda.png|Baking Soda|link=Cleaning_solution Item Rope.png|Rope*|link=Loom and Doom Item Loom Stones.png|Loom Stones*|link=Loom and Doom Item Loom Frame.png|Loom Frame*|link=Loom and Doom Item Ruffnut's Bucket.png|Ruffnut's Bucket #2|link=Dangerous Drought Item Ice Block.png|Ice Block*|link=Dangerous Drought Item Starfish.png|Starfish|link=Gross, Cool Things item_sandbags.png|Sandbags*|link=Batten down the hatches! Item Pile of Hemp Fiber.png|Pile of Hemp Fiber|link=Mulch's Sinking Adventure: Part 2 Item Oakum.png|Oakum|link=Mulch's Sinking Adventure: Part 2 Item Bags of Clay.png|Bag of Clay|link=Carpet_Seeding Item Ruffnut's Bucket.png|Bucket of Water|link=Carpet_Seeding Item Phlegma's Felt Rug.png|Phlegma's Felt Rug|link=Shrinking_Sheep! item_Container of Lye Water.png|Container of Lye Water|link=Scrubbed Clean: Part 1 item_Soap.png|Soap|link=Scrubbed Clean: Part 2 item_Pile of Open Pine Cones.png|Pile of Open Pine Cones|link=Pine Cone Weather Station Item bucket's painting of stormfly.png|Bucket's Painting of Stormfly|link=Paint up a Storm Item Titan Runes.png|Titan Rune|link=The_Mysterious_Runestones Item chest key.png|Chest Key*|link=Is This a Treasure? Item shattered tooth.png|Shattered Tooth*|link=Is This a Treasure? Item chest key.png|Chest Key*|link=The Hobblegrunt Mystery Item shattered handle.png|Shattered Handle*|link=The Hobblegrunt Mystery Item chest key.png|Chest Key*|link=Spelunking Item shattered guard.png|Shattered Guard*|link=Spelunking Item chest key.png|Chest Key*|link=Storm Reforged Item shattered blade.png|Shattered Blade*|link=Storm Reforged Stormshatter chest.png|Stormshatter Chest|link=Storm Reforged Item milk thistle flowers.png|Milk Thiste Flowers|link=Going Berserker! Item seeds of the milk thistle plant.png|Seeds of the Milk Thistle Plant|link=Going Berserker! Need link to respective quest: Item Bread.png|Bread Item White Sheep.png|White Sheep Item Yaknog.png|Yaknog Item Lavenders.png|Lavenders Item Toothache Plants.png|Toothache Plants Item Blue Anemones.png|Blue Anemones Item Apples.png|Apples Item Pulley.png|Pulley Item Fish.png|Fish Icestorm Island Item Snow Pile.png|Snow Pile*|link=Homey_Habitat item branch.png|Large Branch*|link=Makeshift_Shelter Item Ice Block.png|Ice Block*|link=Makeshift_Shelter item building stones.png|Building Stones*|link=Settling In item arctic map piece 1.png|1st Arctic Map Piece*|link=Lay_of_the_Land item arctic map piece 2.png|2nd Arctic Map Piece*|link=Lay_of_the_Land item arctic map piece 3.png|3rd Arctic Map Piece*|link=Lay_of_the_Land Item Icestorm Island Map.png|Icestorm Island Map|link=Lay_of_the_Land item colbat.png|Colbat*|link=A Gift Fit for Astrid item blue paint.png|Blue Paint*|link=A Gift Fit for Astrid Item Frozen Treasure Chest.png|Frozen Treasure Chest/Treasure Chest Item Speed Stinger Claw.png|Speed Stinger Claw|link=Frozen Fungus item tea.png|Tea*|link=Tea Time item_fire lilies.png|Fire Lilies*|link=Geothermal Oasis item ancient dragon trap.png|Ancient Dragon Trap*|link=Hunting the Hunters Item Fossil.png|Fossil*|link=Sonar Powers item stoick grandfather armor.png|Stoick Grandfather Armor*|link=The Treasure Hunter item petroglyph piece 1.png|First Petroglyph Piece*|link=X Marks the Spot item petroglyph piece 2.png|Second Petroglyph Piece*|link=Tea Time Item Ancient Tablet.png|Ancient Tablet|link=The Mystery Box Item Second Ancient Tablet.png|Second Ancient Tablet|link=Clue Snatcher Item Third Ancient Tablet.png|Third Ancient Tablet|link=Kindred Spirits Item Fourth Ancient Tablet.png|Fourth Ancient Tablet|link=Unwelcome Visitors Call of the Deathsong Item hydrochloric acid.png|Hydrocloric Acid|link=The_Death_Song_Amber Item amber dissolver.png|Amber Dissolver|link=The_Death_Song_Amber Item bow.png|Bow*|link=Berk_Defense Item crank.png|Crank*|link=Berk_Defense Item pulley rope.png|Pulley Rope*|link=Berk_Defense Item trowel.png|Trowel*|link=Journey_to_Death_Song_Island Item brush.png|Brush*|link=Journey_to_Death_Song_Island Item pickaxe.png|Pickaxe*|link=Journey_to_Death_Song_Island Item dragon eye lens.png|Dragon Eye Lens*|link=Journey_to_Death_Song_Island Item death song amber pieces.png|Death Song amber pieces*|link=The_Master_Amber_Scheme Item broken glass fragments.png|2 Broken Glass Fragments|link=Who is the Rogue Rider? Item broken glass fragments.png|1 Broken Glass Fragment*|link=What's this? Battle for the Edge item_satchel.png|Satchel*|link=Threat of the Dragon Hunters Item dragon hunter weapons.png|Dragon Hunter's Weapons*|link=Epic Catastrophe Item heather s book.png|Heather's Book*|link=The Hunter in the Blizzard Item Foliage.png|Foliage|link=The Hunter in the Blizzard Item Silver.png|Silver|link=Stuck on You Item Gold Nugget.png|Gold Nugget|link=Stuck on You Item 1.png|Iron|link=Stuck on You Item pickaxe.png|Pickaxe*|link=Adventures in Dragon Training Item viking artifact.png|Viking Artifact*|link=Adventures in Dragon Training Item Ransom Note.png|Ransom Note|link=This Will not Stand Item dark deep boulder.png|Dark Deep Boulder*|link=This Will not Stand Item rotten fish.png|Rotten Fish*|link=This Will not Stand Item Flightmare Ice.png|Flightmare Ice|link=Plan in Motion Item ransom crate.png|Ransom Crate*|link=The Die is Cast Return to Dragon Island Item monstrous nightmare teeth.png|Monstruous Nightmare Teeth*|link=Dragon Rider, Undercover Item Ransom Note.png|Harald's Map|link=Dragon Rider, Undercover Item prism.png|Prism*|link=Solving the Gas Item Cloth Mask.png|Cloth Mask|link=Back Into Action Item Zippleback Bellows.png|Zippleback Bellows|link=Back Into Action Item Gas Canister.png|Gas Canister*|link=Back Into Action Item charcoal.png|Charcoal*|link=Stench Me Not Item Gas Canister.png|Gas Canister*|link=Stench Me Not Item Hose.png|Hose*|link=Stench Me Not Item Gas Mask.png|Gas Mask|link=Stench Me Not Item Sagefruit.png|Sagefruit|link=Following Harald's Trail Item Hiccup's Map.png|Hiccup's Map*|link=Where is Dragon Island? Item Lodestone.png|Lodestone|link=Where is Dragon Island? Item Helheim's Gate Map.png|Helheim's Gate Map|link=Where is Dragon Island? Item mulch s map.png|Mulch's Map*|link=The Map Connection Item bucket s map.png|Bucket's Map*|link=The Map Connection Item Glass.png|Glass*|link=In Search of True North Item Lodestone.png|Lodestone*|link=In Search of True North Item Helheim's Gate Map.png|Map to Dragon Island|link=In Search of True North Item Compass.png|Compass|link=In Search of True North Item Hard Work?.png|Hard Work?|link=In Search of True North Item_Evidence.png|Evidence?*|link=Saving Skulder Item Fossil.png|Fossil*|link=Saving Skulder Item Lava rock.png|Lava Rock*|link=The Trust of the Eruptodon Item_Harald s stolen orb.png|Harald's Stolen Orb*|link=Mission Start! The Secret of Leviathan Item Mysterious Cogkey.png|Mysterious Cogkey Item Dragon Bloom Fruit.png|Dragon Bloom Fruit Item Sweet Death Saliva.png|Sweet Death Saliva Item Flame Whipper Residue.png|Flame Whipper Residue Item Flame Whipper Antidote.png|Flame Whipper Antidote Rise of Stormheart Item Dragon Blade Canister.png|Dragon Blade Canister|link=Grimora Solutions Item Flightmare Ice.png|Flightmare Ice|link=Grimora Solutions Item Dragon Blade.png|Item Dragon Blade|link=Taking the Offensive Item Dragon Blade Canister.png|Item Dragon Blade Canister|link=Taking the Offensive The Hidden World Item Fishmeat.png|Fishmeat*|link=A Small Problem Item old tool.png|Old Item|link=Parley Item mushroom for antidote.png|Mushroom for Antidote*|link=Where Do We Go From Here? Stormshatter chest.png|Defenders of the Hidden World Shield Chest|link=The Fate of the Hidden World Curse of the Hobgobbler piles of hobgobbler scales.png|Piles of Hobgobbler Scales*|link=The Way of the Hob Category:Guides